Doll
by Tessamya1
Summary: A never told story by Jasper Hale Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters from twilight...no copywrite intended...
1. Chapter 1

**Doll**

I have never told anyone this in all my years. Alice doesn't know, but there is a piece of my history missing from my stories. Edward has no clue that I can relate to his and Bella's relationship more than he could ever know. I had my own Bella for three sweet years, held her warm body against mine, and watched her slowly sicken right before my eyes. Corrine. I can still smell her delicious scent, the mouthwatering smell that sent flames down my throat. I only kissed her once, but I can recall it as clearly as if it had happened moments ago…

**Ch.1 Bittersweet Human Taste**

Walking down the dirty cobblestone road, feeling the emotions of the humans around me, I had found nothing to my liking for two days. I was about to retire, cutting through a park on my way to my house when I smelled her. If I were human, I would have related the scent to the most delicate and fragrant of fresh roses, the rich creamy taste of expensive chocolate, and the smell of a crisp autumn afternoon. It took me only moments to identify the cause for such a wonderful smell in the air. Salivating, I stared at a short young redhead walking slowly across the park.

I couldn't think, I couldn't feel myself, only her mood, emanating a sense of calm serenity. I was beside her in an instant, realizing that she was sleep-walking. Her skin was a smooth cream, her lips as red as her hair. I reached out to her, grazing my fingers across her cheek. She woke and winced at the cold of it.

Her mood changed then, from fear and confusion as she looked around at her surroundings, to contentment and awe as she stared up at me. I was puzzled, wondering if she was still asleep or not, until she parted her full red lips and spoke in a relieved voice, " I know your face."

---

Her pulse quickened, and I could hear its thrum as it coursed through her veins, radiating heat

from her neck.

"Tell me your name" I crooned, wrapping my arms around her, as if to defend her from the cold. She shivered as my bare stone arm touched the flesh of her uncovered shoulders and back.

"Corinne," She looked up at me through thick lashes, her lips parted slightly. I could hear her teeth starting to chatter.

"Well, Corinne, my love, my doll, be still. Just like the moon steals the light from the sun, I will steal you, my precious life. Be still." I pulled her against my body and leaned forward. She tilted her head, strands of silky red hair falling gently across her neck. I breathed her in as I bent lower, and brushed my lips against the satin of her neck.

---

Just as I was pulling back my lips, baring my teeth, ready to sink them deep into the flesh between her neck and shoulder, she spoke again.

"I have told you my name. Is it not fair that I learn yours in return. I dream of you every night. I wake up in different places around this foul city, looking for you. Sometimes I even find myself in the countryside. Now I have finally found you, you intend to put out my candlelight as quick as an afternoon breeze, without even as much as telling me your name. What do they call you? Can I not know?"

I pulled unwillingly away, far enough to look her in the eyes, but still close enough that our middles were touching. My arms were still tight around her.

"You know I was to kill you, and you worry not for your life, but that you won't know my name. Why is that?"

"Because, sweet night dream, life is not worth living without you, and even in death, if I at least but knew your name, I would have something to hold on to in the unknown. Please, the ignorance haunts me."

"Corrine, if you only knew what haunts me."

"Tell me."

"You. You and your bittersweet human taste. My name is Jasper."

---

We spoke well into the night, me sitting on the cold hard ground, my back against a tree, Corrine sitting in my lap, her head resting against my still shoulder. Sometimes we wouldn't speak for as long as half the time of an hour. I would sit as still as I possibly could, breathing her in drunkenly as she cuddled against my body and drifted in and out of consciousness, sometimes murmuring my name as she curled her fingers in my blonde curls.

How I had ever managed to control myself, keep from biting her and drinking from her until her heart beat its last pulse and I was so full I could hardly walk straight, I could not know. Something held me back from hurting her, from leaving her there and escaping the city while I still had control before I could hurt her. But I was so engrossed in her whole being that it was enough for me to ignore the burn in my throat, the venom in my mouth, the twitch of my powerful muscles, threatening to just break her in pieces.

She was, by far, the most beautiful human girl I had ever seen. She had such a porcelain face, that which belonged on the face of a doll makers craft, only the most expensive of tastes. And I knew, sitting there alone in the park, with only the moon and the stars, smelling the sweet scent of her, that she was mine. I didn't care what happened now. I was going to take her home, run away with her. I could run her deep into the countryside, I could build us a home, catch her food, keep her safe. I would steal her and run away from all reality. But how, oh how could I accomplish that, when I was immortal and she was but a human girl. It was in my nature to kill her, and my bizarre want for her, alive, was puzzling to me.

---

If vampires could cry tears, I would have wept that first hour she was sleeping. I had never felt so complete in all my life, holding her in my arms, watching her sleep with no fear, made me feel like I didn't have to be a monster, a creature that all humans shied away from.

About an hour before sunrise, I had finally made up my mind. I slowly got up, pulling Corinne's sleeping body with me. She stirred, moaning softly and trying to roll on her side. When she figured out she couldn't, her eyes fluttered open to stare at me with large knowing eyes.

"You've decided." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Corinne. I'm stealing you."

I swung her body around so she was on my back and turned to face the distant wild.

"Hang on, and whatever you do, don't scream."

As she tightened her arms around my neck, a move that would've cut off the air supply to a human, I burst forward, running full out down the dark corridors of the putrid city.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Come Next Morning, My Love, We Will Be Home

As I ran, I marveled at how she knew how unbreakable I was. She had me in a chokehold, and her legs were wrapped tightly around my torso. After about a half hour of full out running, her hold on me began to weaken, and she began to gasp for breath.

"Almost there." I promised her, shirting my weight as I ran, ready to catch her if she fell.

I stopped in a wide clearing, and set Corinne near a stream.

"Drink. Come next morning, my love, we will be home."

---

That night, I brought Corrine to a nearby cave and watched her sleep now comfortably in my arms. I left at dawn for an hour to steal supplies from the city, things to build a wood house, blankets and cooking materials, knives and other such things like candles and extra clothes, and, of course, food. On my way back I passed a stable, and decided that I would give Corinne the choice to either walk, run with me or ride. I took three of them, a work horse to pull a small carriage I had stolen earlier, filled with all my stolen goods, and now horse tack and supplies, and two tall horses for Corrine, one a deep roan, and one dark grey with a flaxen mane and tail.

It took until nightfall for the house to be finished. Corinne liked to watch me move at inhuman speed. When she got bored of watching me, she tacked up the dark horse and trotted and cantered in a wide circle around the cabin. I stopped midday to catch her some small animals so she could make a stew.

Quitting on the house for a couple hours, I made a large lean-to for the three horses, complete with a tack room and loft. Corinne settled in the loft by nightfall as I continued to work on the cabin, finishing the final touches of doors, windows, a fireplace and a large four poster bed.

In the morning, I woke Corinne and carried her into the cabin, placing her in her new bed. Of course, when she realized the house was complete, she was too excited to go back to sleep.

She pranced around the house like a playful filly, looking around at every little detail I can carved into the walls, the kitchen table and the fireplace, which currently beheld a large crackling fire.

"Jasper?" Corrine whispered, kneeling by the fireplace with her arms stretched towards the fire.

"Yes, Doll?" I shifted awkwardly, feeling her mood shift to discomfort.

"Why me? I know what you are, I just…I thought you would have killed me by now. I don't know a lot about your kind but…" Her voice trailed off and the room began to feel stuffy. I concentrated on her mood, she felt like the room was closing in on her, and she felt unhappy.

"Why are you sad, Corinne?" I stepped toward her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Just tell me Jasper." She pulled her shoulder away from my hand and turned and looked up at me.

"Your scent. I was looking for someone to…feed on. And then you, I smelt you and I had to have you. I wanted to kill, I wanted to taste you. And then you spoke, you knew what I was and you didn't scream and you weren't frightened. You just knew. You felt…content."

Corinne lifted herself off the floor and stared at me. "How, how do you know what I was thinking?"

I grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up off the floor.

"I am a VAMPIRE. I am a KILLER. I KILL innocent people. I can feel others' moods! Human or vampire, I can tell. I am a lethal weapon, and you look at me and swoon! You look at me and you see a misunderstood animal. Is that what I am to you? Your little pet, your stupid FUCKING-"

Her fear and anguish stopped me mid sentence. "You're hurting me." she choked.

I put her down and backed away from her, watching tears well up in her eyes.

"No," she said, walking towards me, "Not that….you. Your words are hurting me. You think I think you are just an experiment. I don't think you are a pet. I thought…I thought you were coming to save me. I thought you were an angel, answering my prayers. But I'm nothing more than a piece of meat to you. I'M the experiment." She turned on her heel and ran out the door. I made no attempt to stop her. I heard her sobbing as she tacked up a horse. I listened to her click her tongue, to the dull thud of her heels against the horse's sides, then the thunder of it's hooves as it galloped away.

I ran outside and screamed. I charged into a tree and knocked it right out of the ground. I ripped it open and screamed again, looking around wildly. "WHAT AM I?!" I screamed at the sky. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL AM I?!"

---

I was finally calmed an hour later. I was frantic now, I had to get her back. I tore into the woods, following her almost-gone scent. I sped across the ground, looking around at the scattered hoof prints. Her scent began to get stronger, and the hoof prints, now spaced out as if the horse was walking, were getting fresher.

I was relaxing a bit more when I finally caught her scent, warm and sweet. But when I got close enough to feel her mood, I grew worried.

She was frightened, and confused and sad.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, entering the clearing where Corinne sat on the horse in a standstill. Her head whipped around at the sounds of my voice, her eyes shimmering.

"You came back!" I could feel the attachment she felt towards me immediately…I felt ashamed. I decided then that I would give this a try, one more time.

---Week later

Her laugh filled my chest as we raced through the trees, a blur of black and roan. Corinne's horse, Ebony, Eb for short, was in the lead, ahead of Red, my horse, by a nose and a half. Every time her horse would accelerate, she let out a short cry of excitement.

"I can RUN faster than this old thing!" I shouted, watching Corinne's steed slowly creep farther and farther ahead of me.

"Prove it!" She screamed behind her, laughing again.

I slipped off Red and took off, leaving the horse behind me.

"HA!" I cried out, passing Corinne, moving so I was a tauntingly 4 feet ahead of Eb. I heard the sound of creaking leather behind me, so I turned my head to see what was going on.

Three things happened at the same time. Ebony neighed loudly and stopped, Corinne was standing on the saddle one second, then flying through the air the next, then I was caught by surprise and knocked right off my feet.

We rolled across the ground at breakneck speed, I wrapped my body protectively around hers so that she didn't get hurt. When we finally stopped, both panting and muddy from head to toe, Corinne lifted herself from on top of my chest and straddled me, sitting on my chest.

I watched her dirty face light up as she began to laugh a full wholesome carefree laugh that shook her body. I joined in, and we both sat there in the grass, laughing and shaking, muddy and excited.

I leaned towards her and pulled a small twig from her windswept red hair, letting my fingertip run down the length of her chin.

Her eyes suddenly turned serious, boring into mine.

"Why are they red?" She asked me, touching the skin under my eyes.

"I the human blood I guess. It must mean I'm evil…" I shrugged, looking around at our surroundings.

"Oh," she murmured in a tiny voice. "Umm…we should go get the horses." She said, becoming worried.

"I'll get them, Doll. Just as soon as you are home."

I didn't run too fast this time, savoring the warm feeling of her body pressed against mine.

---

After I brought the horse home and groomed them, I followed Corinne's scent to the river. Her clothes were laying in a heap on the edge of the water, smelling strongly of her. Her red hair was dark under the water as she swam around. When she came up for air, she spotted me standing on the river's edge. I could see her blushing even in the dim light. She motioned for me to come in with a one fingered gesture.

I waded into the river, still fully clothed, and swam easily to her. We swam around until she got tired, then she climbed into my waiting arms. We held onto each other and watched the stars come out until her teeth started to chatter. I laughed at her, and carried her out of the water. I picked up her clothes while holding onto her one-handedly and brought her into the house, setting her naked body in a chair. I grabbed a blanket from our bed and wrapped her tired body in it, cradling her in front of the fireplace.

It began to feel like tradition, Corinne falling asleep in my arms almost every night. I would calm her and feel her lose consciousness and go through different emotions in her slumber. Sometimes she would feel fear, and I would casually adjust the way I was sitting or laying down, enough to wake her long enough for her nightmares to leave. I could hear her breathing me in and sighing in contentment.

Nights were hard for me, sometimes almost unbearable. The burning in my throat sometimes hurt so badly I had to close my eyes and pretend I was somewhere else.

--- October

Her chest rose and fell softly, her heart beat in a difficult simple rhythm. I hated to love and loved to hate myself. I tried to keep her occupied during the day, and every night I tried to think of good simple reasons why I should leave her. I could bring her back to the city, leave her in the park where I found her. Bring back the horses, burn down the house, disappear forever.

Looking back now…I wish I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Doll Chapter three

Rain pounded against the roof of our cottage. I sat on the bed, carving a picture of Corinne into a slab of wood I found in the woods. The knife made soft grinding noises as I scratched it against the slab. Corinne was sitting by the fire, holding out her hands to warm them. Suddenly, she spoke, filling the quiet room with her beautiful voice.

"I want a dog, Jasper, please."

I smiled at her turned face, and replied, "What colour, Doll?"

She beamed and looked around thoughtfully.

"Well, " she said quietly, " I don't know. A big dog, I guess. I don't really care what colour. And…maybe…a cat, too?"

I looked at her innocent face and melted. "Sure." I shrugged. "I'll see what I can do."

I looked at her, feeling her mood change.

"What else?" I asked, watched her face flush before she turned her face to hide it.

"I want to learn how to…jump. The horses, I mean. Will you teach me? Ohhh and can you show me how high YOU can jump, and how long you can go underwater without coming up for air, and how much weight you can carry?"

She grew excited, her eyes growing wide with every new topic.

Laughing, I said, "I've never jumped a horse before, but I'm sure we could learn. I can jump pretty high…a lot higher than a horse, mind you." I smiled, then continued, "I can go forever without coming up for air…I don't NEED to breathe." She gasped but let me finish.

"I could probably carry Ebony, if I wanted to."

---Last week of October

It was growing considerably colder, and I found myself running to the city a bit more often. Corinne was pleasantly surprised the day I brought her home a stray grey cat she later named Cooper, then again a week later when I brought her a large German Shepard that she called Jim.

She was coddling the great dog one night, oblivious to the train wreck going on in my head. I tried to focus on petting Cooper, scratching him behind his animated ears, petting his soft fur.

It was only once a month that this usually happened, when I forgot to hunt lately and I was so thirsty that all I could focus on was Corinne's tempting smell.

I tried to stop breathing, cut off my sense smell, but it felt uncomfortable to the point of where I had to take in a deep breath, and my body would be filled with her luscious aroma.

I finally snapped.

I got up with a growl of frustration, startling Cooper into a fit of spitting snarls at me before he jumped down and scooted under then bed. I ran to Corinne and grabbed her by her arms, pinning them to her side, lifting her into the air and slamming her against the wall, shaking the entire house. Her eyes where wide and her fear rolled off her and clouded my eyes. It made me angrier, not at her, but at myself.

"Jasp-" I cut her of with a cry of rage and frustration, she winced at me.

Jim was baying and howling at me, snapping at my legs when he dared to get close enough to me. "ARHHHHHGGGG!" I screamed, my eyesight starting to go funny. "FUCK!" I screamed.

"GO TO TOWN JASPER!" Corinne screamed at me.

I blinked stupidly, then everything clicked. I dropped Corinne to the floor, not waiting to meet her eyes as she looked up at me from her crumpled heap of dress and tangled hair.

I hunted as soon as I got to town, killing two people, a bum, and a stable keeper who enjoyed hitting the horses. I waited in the woods until afternoon of the next day to go back to the cottage. I was scared that it would be empty, the I had scared Corinne for good this time.

I knocked on the door quietly. There was shuffling around inside, then the door opened, and Corinne shot out and wrapped her arms around me.

I wrapped my shocked arms around her, walking us both into the cottage.

"Corinne, Doll, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of -" She lifted a finger to my lips and shushed me.

I lifted my arms and, carefully, pulled the tie in the back of her dress. It slipped off her shoulders to the floor, revealing purple and blue bruises on her arms where I had grabbed her.

I lifted her naked body up into my arms and brought her to a porcelain tub I had brought home one night. I set her down beside it and tossed her a blanket.

I ran water from the stream to the fireplace and in minutes, I had enough warm water to start filling it.

When the water was high enough, I picked her up and placed her in the tub.

"Look, Jasper, I know, ok? I know that it's hard for you, and I know that these things are going to happen. I'm ok with it, alright? I know that you didn't mean to hurt me."

I shook my head at her. "I can't hurt you again. I won't be able to forgive myself."

She gave me a knowing look, then dipped her head underwater to soak her hair. While she was bathing, I sat on the bed.

I was staring at the ceiling when I felt something crawl on my lap. I looked down at Cooper, whose curious and wary eyes stared at me as he slowly walked up my legs and into my lap. He put his paws on my chest, meowed softly and licked my face. I stroked his back, and he began to purr.

With a soft whine, Jim jumped up on the bed and wiggled himself between my legs, asking to be stroked.

I was so distracted with the animals that I hadn't noticed Corinne had gotten out of the bath until she jumped on the bed soaking wet and landed in my lap. I carefully tickled her, listening to her giggle, then finally squeal in delight. I stopped when she started breathing funny and wrapped her body in the blanket.

---

By Christmas, Corinne had gotten fairly well at jumping. I bought her a whole riding outfit for Christmas, and she made me a coat. I also bought each of our horses a blanket, Cooper a scratching post and Jim a couple chew toys.

Sometimes Corinne would sing by the fire, Cooper in her lap, purring loudly, Jim by her side, I on her other side.

One big happy family….right?


End file.
